We Sink
by LenaNell
Summary: Kylo Ren/Female!Reader(You). Smut Fic! Detailed smut and probably porn without plot! AU! You start your third year of college on auto-pilot. Nothing is new anymore, people the same, classes the same, your decreasing interest - the same. But Kylo Ren will shake your world, and you will drown. [Posted on Tumblr and AO3]
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES:** Another little hot story :)

* * *

You look at the small coffee cup getting filled inside the unsurprisingly faulty coffee machine. Just praying for it to drop the plastic stick when it is over. Dreading the thought of having to drink more than half a cup of unstirred bitter coffee. The machine stops, you smile when you spot a plastic tip sticking out. Promptly moving with your cup to one of the nearest small tables, you stir it carefully and bring it close to your mouth.

Hot lava. You had your list of burns – still.

You spot one of the classmates you found yourself sitting with this new semester; he changes his course to approach you.

"Didn't think you would come," he says, words slurred a bit with sleep, looking at your coffee. "Are you?" he frowns.

"In a bit," you nod at him. With a wave of his hand he makes his way down the hall.

You blow the surface, convincing yourself it'll cool faster that way, you hadn't planned on getting a coffee until you saw the line of people at the machine. All sleepy faces – like yours – and all of a sudden the idea of coffee became so appealing that you were sure you could afford being a few minutes late.

Opening a zipper of your bag, you retrieve your phone – will functional pockets ever be invented on skirts?

A few Wikipedia articles later – how did you get into those? – you see you're almost twenty minutes late. Lava must be cool by now. You gulp down the small cup, throwing the plastic into the nearest bin and hiding your phone back in your bag. You go into the same direction your companion went and once you reach your class you stall.

You look into the dark room and at the projected documentary in front of the class. Today was movie day? Why don't you check your class e-mails? You could have stayed in bed; and a fast look confirmed that half of your classmates thought the exact same thing.

It would be a waste of time not to go in now. You keep walking down the hallway to the door at the back of the class, slowly opening and closing it, you spot the last three rows of sitting space completely empty. Settling on the furthest end of the last row – in case you went for a nap – you tell yourself to put that caffeine to work and draw a pen and a sheet of paper. You would not sleep if you took notes.

The lack of light was no problem, the documentary offered enough. You keep writing down whatever you deem important to not lose focus; like you, someone running late discretely enters the class. Not turning to look at the newcomer, you're caught off guard when a big backpack drops beside your hand and paper. You turn to see the guy taking a seat right at your side.

In the dim light, you see the profile of Kylo Ren, bored expression, small faint bags under his eyes, turning his head to look at you – documentary, right. You lean a bit forward, hearing the loud words coming from the speakers. Not really listening to them.

Your fingers play absentmindedly with your pen.

He has not been on any of your classes this new semester; yes, you may have been searching for him, used to seeing him at least twice a week for two years. He was easy to spot – tall and broad and broody – moving around with a small group of people that once happened to flock around him.

Something twists inside you, what was Kylo doing in a class he didn't even take? If he was curious, he could have taken any other free seat.

Did he remember you?

Of course not, don't be ridiculous. You just had to work with his group for a week. A year ago. Never sending a word in your direction, just an occasional side-glance that seemed to say: _I just want this to be over_. Then again that must have been his face – the man looked like that by default.

"Shouldn't you be writing all this down?" he whispers, pen falling from your fingers, you turn to look at him. Half his face almost in shadow, you can see the little smirk on Kylo's lips; your eyes follow down the arm he is resting on top of his backpack, muscles amazingly snuggled in his long-sleeved shirt – focus!

"That's none of your –" you are whispering back at him, but he has grabbed your pen with that arm and is pointing its end at you.

You can't refuse him. Taking your pen from his fingers you decide it best to just ignore him. There was something in him that made you nervous, you assumed that was because of his intimidating size and attitude. You just didn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of someone like him.

You draw a straight horizontal line under the notes you have taken so far, looking back at the projected old man that seemed fond of gesticulation. From the corner of your eye you see Kylo sitting back against his seat. _Forget him_.

Sentence after sentence, you finally recover your lost concentration, almost really forgetting the big man. Almost. Kylo bends forward, resting his head on his backpack – no, you won't look at him.

You are getting nervous, harder to concentrate; what does he _want_? Something brushes your naked knee.

Mouth gaping you do look at him. His fingers no longer on you, Kylo rises his head and points to your paper with a short nod. Your cheeks feel warm, you watch him biting a corner of the inside of his lip. For a moment, he is the one looking unsure.

You look at your paper, head low, hand faintly shaking. Are you really going to play his game? Just the thought of him touching you again… it thrills you.

Setting your pen down, you chance a fast glance at him. Again, Kylo rests the side of his head and you just grab onto any phrase you hear from the speaker and start to write it down.

You feel his brush as soon as you get a few letters down, just the back of one finger, testing and slowly stroking your knee. You don't rush your writing, you've already forgotten the end of the sentence. Kylo's whole warm hand wraps your knee, thumb moving in small circles.

No use on continuing this phrase, you start scribbling the word you just heard. For the love of everything you will make a place for his hand on your skin.

He travels up and caresses the remaining exposed spot over your knee, fingers occasionally brushing the hem of your skirt – never going under it – travelling a towards the beginning of the inside of your thigh. Kylo seems to think better of it. His fingertips move and rest on the edge of your skirt.

You move your hips down your seat; his hand wrinkles the hem up your thigh.

It is official, you lost your mind. Where exactly were you intending to guide his hand to?

He doesn't move, you realize you stopped writing and instead are taking deep breaths. You venture a look at him, you can see the outline of his smirk between the shadows. Kylo straightens his back, hand still in place, and bends towards you.

"Do you like my hand?" he whispers against your ear, low voice sending chills down your spine. You nod, his hand feels hotter. "You're not a responsible girl, are you?" clenching your teeth, your thighs pressing together, his hand stuck on the same spot, you shake your head to answer him. "Do you want me to show you how to be a good girl? How to pay attention to your class?" it's not just his hand, your whole body feels on fire, you can't believe the bizarre situation you're in – you just want him to keep going. You nod again and your pussy clenches in anticipation. "Keep writing."

You set your pen down and Kylo resumes his previous position, face hot and breath shaking, you listen to _anything_ and start writing. Feeling his hand squeeze your thigh you part your legs, letting him travel to your more sensitive skin. The words on the paper are not coherent, some are cut after a few letters, one doesn't make sense next to the other, and his fingertips caress your skin – squish it – keep travelling upwards.

You are wet – the way your panties feel against your pussy lips –, you are soaked.

Just as his fingers almost reach that thin fabric, Kylo's hand goes back to the skin on your upper thigh. He doesn't stop there, you keep writing. His hand has completely wrinkled up your skirt and his fingertips reach the first elastic band of your panties on your hip; one finger getting beneath it.

You slam your pen on your paper and his finger disappears. Kylo's palm just resting on top of your thigh. You're sure he can see most of your underwear by now. A girl sitting three rows forward turns, seeing someone sleeping on their bag and you looking straight at the projection. She turns around once more. You remember how to breathe.

Kylo straightens his back, you turn to him, wanting to tell him – to ask him – how are you supposed to keep your mind focused in writing with his finger inside… in –

You can't even open your mouth; again, his lips are on your ear.

"Do you want this? More?" you're shaken, his tone grave, you consider his words. He is giving you the opportunity to stop him, isn't he? Do you really want to stop him? Do you want more? What is _more?_

You knew what he meant. You nod your answer, too much into this to be stopping now.

"Grab your pen," you obey his whisper. "First question. I want you to write it down," swallowing, you press the tip of your pen on the paper. "How should an irresponsible girl be punished?" you're really – really – glad for the lack of light in the room. As you write down his question, Kylo hooks a finger under your panties, stroking the skin of your hip with a knuckle, waiting for you. "Leave a space. Second question," your hand moves down your paper. "Does an irresponsible girl deserve to cum?" blood rushing to your ears, you move your fingers. "I'll let you answer the second question if I like the first one enough."

He rearranges his backpack and rests his head on it so he can see anything you write. His finger keeps playing with your underwear.

Pen on your first blank space, your eyes move to Kylo's for a second; he's attentively watching your paper. You've never done anything like this, never played a game like this with anyone, never _talked_ like this. Definitely never been this wet in public, and obviously, never promised release under a circumstance like _this_. This – this is too dirty. And you wanted to play. You will play dirty, just like he wants.

 _An irresponsible girl should_ –

Kylo removes his finger to stroke with four fingertips the border of your underwear, travelling down your inner thigh. You steady your grip.

 _An irresponsible girl should show her wet pussy to –_ Oh fuck.

You almost drop your pen, his fingers moving up and down your soaked panties, wanting to feel the truth of your words himself. Pressing two fingers against your covered clit and moving them in circles. You clench your hand around your pen, doing your best to –

Just don't moan. Please, don't moan.

His pressure disappears and his fingers go back to your covered pussy lips. Much better.

Your hold loosens and with trembling fingers you keep writing your sentence.

 _An irresponsible girl should show her wet pussy to the class so they can see how bad she's been._

Kylo's whole hand cups your wet cunt and he moves back to whisper on your ear.

"I would make you take your useless panties off," your free hand moves to cup his between your legs, his arm visible, you just pray for no one to turn around. Both of you so lost into your game. "I will. Another day," _yes, please_. "Answer your second question, bad girl."

You breathe slowly as he moves back, your hand releases him and you press your pen on the second blank space. Nervousness was eating you. You needed to, it would clear your head; you clench your teeth.

 _Yes_

You don't go further, can't even put a full stop. Your pen rests on your paper and your hands grip with all your strength the edge of the long table.

Kylo's fingers are inside your underwear, pressing and circling your clit. Fast. So wonderfully fast. He builds you towards the edge with two of his wide fingertips and as you are about to fall, knuckles white, you look at his eyes and he is looking back; chest heaving. You swallow your moan as your thighs close tight around his hand. Lips pressing together and eyelids fluttering.

His fingers stop moving, you try to draw deep, slow breaths, calming down, your grip loosening.

You part your legs, his hand leaving you and you can't believe it, your face grows hotter. Kylo sucks his two wet fingertips.

Your mouth falls open, consequences and shame make their way into your mind. He sits, back straight, against his chair. From the corner of your eye you see him readjusting himself with one hand.

Eyes stuck on the far less entertaining documentary, your body is rigid. What do you do now? Is he expecting – should you?

Your eyes look back to your forgotten pen to see him picking it up.

Kylo scribbles numbers in fast strokes and drops your pen.

"You taste wonderfully," a deep sigh escapes your throat. You're so grateful for the speakers.

You turn to him as one of his hands grabs his bag, watching him as he gets up from his seat and moves towards the door at the end of the class, your brain is still catching up to what just happened.

And now you have his phone number. _Great_.


	2. Chapter 2

This is short and silly, but I think I'm in love with this silly thing.

* * *

It has been ages since the last time you had takeout for dinner, usually cooking a week's worth ration of pasta. You've already sent two long messages with every heart emoticon you could find to your partying flat mate. She took pity of you.

 _For those working hard on a friday night._

You'll stick this note with the others in your room; she had the fixation of adding a small doodle in them. This one featured a version of yourself bent over your laptop's keyboard. Accurate illustration on how you will be spending the night. After dinner, of course.

You sit on the small kitchen table – tasty food in hand – and you get your phone, searching for some video to see while you eat. Your heart shakes for a moment with the memory of Kylo. It has been doing that since yesterday morning; whenever you took your phone. The same thought appeared every time you looked at the device: you have his number. On paper, that is. A paper that you hadn't glanced since yesterday when packing your things and leaving class.

Too nervous since then. Your mind making you believe you were going to find him at every corner. You want to find him. You want to see him again. You have been so wet.

But what will you say if you find him?

 _Hey, want to go to a stall or something?_

Because your body needed to take more than a cup of coffee with him. You've never done this sex before friends thing. Well, kinky masturbation before friends thing. What are the rules for this relationship? _Are_ there any rules? _Is_ this some kind relationship?

You have paid no attention to the recommended YouTube video. Over with your food, you lock your phone and move to throw the takeout wrapping, empty glass of water left in the sink. Going into your bedroom, you turn on the lamp on the bedside table between your desk and double bed – inheritance of the previous flat mate. You turn on your laptop, getting out of your clothes and putting some sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

Comfortable, you click on the assignment document and open a new blank one.

You read the assignment instructions. A few times. Right, time to start typing this thing. Your fingers hover over the keyboard while you stare at the white page on your screen.

You're sure this week you heard someone saying there is a perfect book for this assignment in your faculty's library. You search for your library's catalog. That looks like something you could use, and it has five reservations. Back to the assignment document.

It's 11PM. You have nothing. Every uploaded and available document on this subject is open. You haven't read more than a paragraph of two of them.

Well, you still had time, if you skip both your classes on Monday you definitely can research and write it in a day. It's just a 500 word assignment. Worth a 20% of the subject. There is another assignment and an exam to compensate in case you slipped with this one. Yes, nothing to worry about.

You won't concentrate here, the library would be better. Tomorrow morning you'll go, maybe even ask for one of your friend's notes, yours were –

Your face grows hot. You glance at the black screen of your phone. Your great distraction. The one you should resolve. Yesterday noon and yesterday night you tried to resolve it with your hands – your purple vibrator wasn't suited for this – you needed three fingertips to make two of his. As you needed this morning. As you need now.

How long is this going to last?

With a deep breath, you get up from your chair and walk to your bag; just to read what he made you write. To help resolve the distraction.

Paper in hand, you feel a sudden wave of arousal. Eyes going over the words; they get stuck on his numbers.

Heart beating fast, you sit on your chair, phone in hand. Typing the numbers – his name.

You feel the beating all the way up your throat. You press the call button and put the speaker against your ear.

He may not even pick it up.

He may have left his number in the heat of the moment. Your stomach twists.

What if he picks it up? You'll tell him you're too horny to work? That you want him to say many more things? That he has ruined your masturbation sessions forev –

"Yes?"

Your mouth opens. You move your phone away from your ear. _Hang up_. You fling the locked device on your bed.

Kylo doesn't know your number; it could have been anyone. _He doesn't know_. You grab the paper, reading his questions, reading your answers. God, his touch.

Leaving the paper on your keyboard, you get up and remove your comfortable clothes. Laying on your side on top of the bed, calming your beating, you roll to lay on your back. Closing your eyes, you run your fingers through the inside of your thighs. Hands too small, not warm enough. It doesn't matter, you bend one leg, your hands move towards –

A buzz, reverberating, faintly shaking the surface of the mattress. You sit and see his name in big letters on the screen – heart back in your throat – you need more. Grabbing it, you accept the call, speaker on your ear. You say nothing.

"Hanging up on me, bad girl?" his voice is way better than you remembered. But you're too nervous.

"Do you call that to every unknown number?" regaining your control, feeling collected, you hear a short chuckle. You smile, more at ease.

"Operators don't hang up when I answer," he says, voice way deeper than you remembered. This time he's not whispering; there is no background noise. "What were you doing, that made you think of me?"

Your back falls on the mattress, suddenly you remember how naked you are. You can't say it. Turning your head, you see the blank document still on the screen of your laptop. You need to calm down.

"Nothing," you say, he's silent. "I was working. On an assignment," you desperately wanted to hear him again, and you were talking about an assignment; that's just –

"For Monday noon," your blood runs cold. How does he know? You're the one who's silent. "I'm in the other group. Today I finished mine," he sounds uncomfortable, but it's what you need to relax. "An assignment makes you think on calling me?" you can't answer. "Yesterday night you didn't make your assignment. You didn't even read your notes."

Knees bending, your thighs press together.

"No, I didn't," it's hard to breathe.

"You did now. Do you need help?" your fingers play with a wrinkle in your bedsheets, you feel a pang of arousal with the way he asks you that question.

"Yes, I do," you think you managed to not moan your words.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asks gravely, just like yesterday.

You take a moment to breathe and think. Yesterday you trusted him and you didn't regret anything. You were ashamed, but you regretted nothing.

"Yes, please."

"How many words along are you?" you look again at the blank document.

"None. I have nothing," you answer, why does it shame you to admit that to him?

"Do I need to remind you how bad girls are punished?" your hand grips the bedsheets, tight, he doesn't know how naked you are.

"No, you don't," chest heaving, you want him to know. "I'm not wearing anything."

Silence.

You faintly hear the sound of a car – is he out? Is he calling you in the middle of the street?

"Go grab your vibrator, if you still don't have it between your legs," the way he sounds reminds you of his whispers.

You turn around quickly, moving to the bedside table with the lit lamp and opening its drawer. Excited, you tell him you got it.

"Go to the computer, lay the vibrator on your chair, and straddle your wet pussy on the middle of it."

You're sure he can hear the way he makes your breath shake. You rest it on your seat, tip pointing at the back of the chair, your legs straddle it – pussy lips spreading around the toy and clit touching it.

"Don't turn it on," free hand on your desk, you don't. "What's on the screen of your computer?" embarrassment, again.

"The blank file of my assignment," your free hand takes the paper you left on your keyboard and puts it away.

"Good, I'll help you get started. Look at it," gaze fixed on the white page, your hand grips the edge of the desk. "Rub yourself."

Clenching your teeth, you start to move your hips – the smooth surface already slickened – soon your hips tilt, searching for better friction on your clit. You let a breathy moan when you find the _perfect_ angle. What can you do to convince him to turn it on?

"What did you do yesterday night?" he whispers, the way he gets into your head when he talks like this – your mind drowns between his words and you just answer without sparing another thought.

"I touched myself," you whisper, like him.

"I let you cum on the morning. How many more times have you since then?"

"Three," you moan, finally confessing, you can hear a short sigh.

"You'll never get on with your work like this," you agreed, looking at your screen. "How did you cum?"

"With my fingers," your hips start moving faster.

"Why didn't you use your toy?" you moan; ready to tell him everything.

"I missed your fingers. I wanted to feel them again, I wanted to cum like you made me cum in class. I can't think of anything else, please."

"Turn it on," your hand flies to the exposed button. With a long moan your hips stop moving, the pressure is more than enough. "Your fingers weren't enough. You didn't cum like you wanted to."

"No. No, I couldn't. I needed to hear you again."

"It is much better, isn't it? Anyone ever told you how to pleasure yourself?" you moan, body so hot you're sweating, climax building. "No one must have given you permission to cum either. If you ask well enough, I'll let you."

His voice is not even. You love the breathiness that sneaks in some words – against his will – he tries to contain himself but your moans are doing this to him. You're near the edge.

"You were right, I'm so irresponsible you have to show me how to cum. I'm so bad everyone should see how you make me cum. Please let me –"

You hear a curse. _Almost_.

"Cum, bad girl."

Pleasure spreads, you moan your orgasm with your phone pressed against your cheek. Riding the vibrations – clenching and unclenching your cunt – unable to hear him. The next second, the toy is too much. Whimpering, you turn it off. You can't hear Kylo.

Another passing car; you frown.

"It's a shame yesterday you couldn't moan like this."

Breathing in relief, you are becoming aware of the weight of your words; how could you tell him all these –

"We could do something," sounding like he regained his composure, you shift on your chair, toy too wet from your orgasm. "I give you a new deadline for Monday's assignment. If you meet the deadline, I'll give you an assignment of my own," _thrilling_. "Would you like that?"

Excitement! Like you hadn't felt in a long while!

"Yes. I really would," blank page looking back at you, finally, you want to get started on it.

"Good. Sunday 12PM, write it on the file," you type it with one hand. "Let's see if you have better focus this time," you can hear his smirk. Kylo ends the call.

Looking at your new deadline, you don't know why he is doing this, but you can't get enough. You want to keep going; see what will come out of it.

A shower first.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** I'm officially in love with this. Thank you for bearing with me.

* * *

Another joke about your unusual determination on wanting to finish your assignment at least two hours before Monday's deadline. You shush both your friends, getting up and going over the library's computer to try and find one resource you could include. You have been here for an hour and done very little, those two were astonishingly skilled at drifting from one subject to another. Never shutting up. Neither did you.

This morning you thought it would be a good idea to share your afternoon library plans with them. Thank goodness you stayed all morning working in your room, almost reaching half the minimum word-count on the assignment. Excitement got the better of you whenever you thought on finishing it at the time Kylo requested.

You enter your research subject into the library's catalog, mentally cursing when you stumble upon the same perfect unavailable book, you'll have to do with something that casually mentions your subject for a page or two. Memorizing the first four letters and digits of the book's code, you delve into the long lines of bookshelves.

The dimmed lights brighten as you make your way, most of the tables are occupied in this floor but there is very few people up and about. You find the bookshelf with the beginning of your code and set into finding your book. Unsure if your code had any parenthesis between some numbers; why is that some did and some didn't? You should take that free library course.

Crouched, searching the lowest shelf, you turn when you spot some movement from the corner of your eye. Your face instantly warms up as you see Kylo's very tall figure following your path, face turned – looking behind him – and loose hair waving when his head turns around and his eyes lower to look at yours.

He stops three feet away from you; a corner of his lips slightly turning up.

You regret wearing pants.

"Is this how you work?" he whispers; you stand up, trying to feel less vulnerable. You just feel as hot as you felt a year ago, when you first sat beside him. Just the sight of his presence engulfed you. You realize how easier it was to have him close in near darkness; unable to really see the broadness of his shoulders. "Mumbling all the time with your friends?"

He takes a short step forward, eyes half-lidded to watch you.

"Your mumbles have been the only thing I heard since I got here," you want to excuse yourself; you have not been the only one talking, after all. "Are you aware you're in a library?" you swallow; too hot.

"I am," you manage to breathe, him taking another short step forward. His lip is not curled anymore.

"You're a rude girl," heart pounding too fast. "Do I need to show you how to be quiet too?" chest heaving, you nod. Kylo moves closer, swallowing you – with chest, arms, shoulders – yet not touching. He bends; _not touching_. "I won't get you off. You just think with that wet pussy of yours, don't you?" You press your thighs together. "If you want to be taught some manners you'll use that mouth the way it's meant to be used."

Shivers; he chastises you for thinking with your cunt but the thought of him using your mouth like its meant to be his toy just makes you wetter. How does he manage this? You should be wanting to push him off, right? Not wanting to drop on your knees. Tasting him. Discovering the face he makes when he's pleasured.

You want to discover him. All of him. Your stomach twists.

The lack of movement makes the lights dim once more; the afternoon sun still offered plenty of warm light.

"Do you want to be a good girl?" suffocating, you nod – swallow the knot in your throat – your eyes move to see the lights gradually turning on towards your direction. Kylo turns his head in your eyes direction, face bearing his usual scowl, he turns once more and leans to your ear. "Follow me."

You breathe again – some space – following his back. You see a girl walking between two shelves a bit ahead of yours. Kylo moves straight to the opposite end of the floor, avoiding the study area, you reach the furthest wall into the section of sports and games – old magazines and manuals – the unusual corner of the building sheltering you from left and right.

Kylo turns and rests his back on the wall, body facing the dusty shelf, the window on his right just showing yellow and brown leaves.

Nervous, you approach him. Kylo looking you down with slightly pursed lips.

"On your knees," forgetting about everything else, you obey his whisper.

Your eyes follow the outline of his bulge, soon hidden by his hands working over his belt, button, zipper, showing the skin of his pelvis. You want to kiss every uncovered patch. His hands loosen his dark pants and lower his grey underwear, showing you the base of his hard and thick cock, one hand grabbing his length and pulling it free.

Thinking better of it, you're not sure you can look at his eyes with the dripping head of his long dick in front of you. Unconsciously, his fingers slowly stroke himself.

"Lick me," you hear his whisper and look up to see him breathing deeply through his nose. You clean his precum with the apex your tongue, watching him gritting his teeth behind pursed lips.

 _More_.

You look back at his shaft and lick the underside of his head with your flat tongue. One of your hands takes the place of his, tilting him, the other rests on his naked hip – skin so smooth. You lick that vein running under him, spread your spit with your fingers, suck and wet his base, run your tongue and kiss all over the top of his cock – Kylo's warm and now wet and heavily dripping cock.

His hands bury into your hair, tugging it and tilting your head backwards.

"Open wide," he whispers, drawing his breath like he was suffocating. You open your mouth and one hand moves from your hair to sneak its thumb into it. "This must be the only reason for you to open your mouth. Whenever you come into the library and are going to speak to someone, I want you to think you're about to suck my cock like you will now."

You need to touch yourself, but you can't ask him, neither did you think he would let you.

His finger disappears, and goes back into your hair, his hands gently pulling you to him. You close your lips around his head and stroke him with one hand. Mouth moving up and down his cock, following the rhythm of your hand, stretching your lips, unable to take much of him or your gag reflex will kick in.

"I want to fuck your pretty little mouth," _don't moan_. "I want to hear you gagging on my cock," you try to take him a bit deeper, eyes watering, you can't do much while having to keep silent. "I would make you take all of it," his hand wraps over your fingers, you feel the other tightening in your hair and keeping your head still.

Your clit _begged_ to be touched.

He kept the head of his cock near the back of your throat, you focus on not clenching your muscles, it would have been impossible if he had shoved himself further. A tear or two make their way down your cheeks. Jaw sore. Kylo's fingers tighten around yours and move your hand faster.

"Everyone would love seeing how wonderfully quiet you are," more tears, you don't know how long you can keep your moans from escaping. "You look so fucking beautiful."

You would have moaned if he hadn't distracted you with his hand pushing your hair. Kylo just kept the head of his cock in your mouth, his hand squishing yours and moving faster. You watch his eyes struggling to keep open, jaw taut, watching your tear smeared face while you felt his cum on your tongue.

You want to discover _everything_.

His muscles relax after a few twitches of his cock, hand slowing down, your tongue full of his cum.

"Don't swallow," he can whisper at last, his hand stops with yours, neither of you moving, he lets the last drops to fall. Satisfied, he pulls his cock away from your mouth and the hand he kept around it moves to close your jaw. "I don't want you forgetting. Keep my cum there. You're not allowed to swallow until you've been sitting fifteen minutes with your friends."

Ashamed, you nod. Your hands let go of him and Kylo rearranges his clothes. Crouching in front of you afterwards, one warm hand cups your face while the other dries the wet trails of your tears with the soft cotton of his dark grey sleeve, drying your lips and chin with his other sleeve once he's done with your cheeks.

It amazes you, the way he can caress you with those hands.

Kylo runs the back of a finger in search of any other wet spot. Your stomach flutters; what is he doing to you?

"Tonight," he starts, face so close to yours, "you'll send me a message before touching yourself, understood?"

Oh, the way he whispered. You nod; you'll be wet all afternoon and evening.

He contemplates something for a moment, eyes looking at nothing and then moving back to yours.

"Follow me."

He gets up and you push yourself to your feet, knees weak at first, he holds you for a second with a strong grip on your biceps. Then walks straight to another section of the floor, you following behind, just as before. He finally approaches one of the bookshelves, reaching to the top of the shelf and drawing a book. He hands it to you.

You look baffled at the perfect unattainable book in his hand. Frowning, you look at him; asshole move on his part. Is he going around hiding books he needs for assignments?

Kylo shrugs.

"Was going to put it back," your gaze would have felt more threatening if you weren't holding his cum in your mouth. You take the book. Turning around to go back to work.

Once you reach your table and sit, you immediately delve into your work.

"That took you long," you look at your friend in front of you, she's typing something in her phone, you look back at the marked pages in front of you. "Found something?" this will be more difficult than you thought. You look at her, shrugging a bit, offering a bit of a smile.

* * *

Fresh from the shower, bedside lamp on, you drop yourself on bed, content that you only had a hundred easily written words remaining.

Your body still felt hot, mind playing the afternoon's memory on repeat, remembering the way your pussy tightened when you swallowed his cum in front of, what, thirty people in that section of the study area?

Everything he made you do made your body scream to be touched.

You tap your message app and search for his name.

" _I need to cum. Would you let me?"_

You've never messaged anyone asking for such thing, making you feel unsure for a moment. Then you remember the way he asked you to do so. You tap on send. You see three dots.

The short wait of his typing is killing you.

" _What did you learn today?"_

Of course you'll have to convince him.

You loved convincing him. It made him lose his cool.

" _The only reason I should open my mouth in places where it's meant to be shut is so for sucking your cock."_

Naked, you shut your legs, telling yourself to wait just a bit longer. Three dots.

" _Turn on your toy and touch yourself. Don't cum. Ask me again when you really need to cum."_

With a sigh, you get your toy, turning it on and building you up. It doesn't take long to make you feel that sweet tension; you let a silent moan, turning the device off and moving to ask him _again_.

" _Please please let me cum I need to I have to"_

Three torturous dots, is he typing slower than before?

" _Check your spell, bad girl. First, you'll tell me how it felt to swallow my cum in front everyone."_

You groan; the bastard.

" _I had to wait more than fifteen minutes, thinking like everyone knew. I clenched my pussy so tight when I did. Please, I want to cum."_

You pushed yourself to tap the dots and commas – what if he thought better on letting you orgasm?

You don't have to wait long.

" _Cum, bad girl."_

Your fingers move with a life of their own over the keyboard.

" _Thank you, Kylo."_

Setting the screen aside, you resume the building of your climax. Reaching the edge, muscles slumping, almost drifting to sleep.

Kylo doesn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour remained for 12PM, still wearing the old t-shirt you used as a pajama, you attach your completed assignment. This morning, Kylo messaged you with his e-mail address; not another word.

He has done and said so many things to you this last few days; has made you feel so many things you've never felt before. Curiosity was killing you – what will he ask? What game will he make you play?

How will you lose yourself this time?

You send it. You can hear your heartbeat. Waiting was not something you had taken into consideration. When will he answer? You unlock the screen of your phone and look at his conversation, he's not writing. The idea of him not answering until 12PM crosses your mind and you really hope it doesn't cross his. Maybe you should send him a message telling him you just sent it; maybe he's just reviewing it.

Three dots.

" _I'll be asking you a few questions. When you answer one I'll ask another. This afternoon you'll do what you choose in your answers."_

Getting up from your chair, you go over to your bed and sit on it, legs crossed, answering him.

" _OK."_

" _What color will your pen be? Black, red or blue?"_

You frown, so you'll be writing.

" _Black."_

" _Which two words define you? If I don't like them, I'll change them."_

Your cheeks warm up, you know what he is asking for, it's what he's been calling you since the beginning; it's what you told him you are in the beginning. Pursing your lips, you tap your answer.

" _Bad girl."_

Three dots, for a moment you question yourself if he's going to choose something else.

" _Where will your words be? Ass or thighs?"_

You read that again, mouth slightly gaping, you instinctively look down at your naked thighs. Not knowing how to feel about marking your own skin this way. You figure your thighs is a more innocent place.

" _Thighs."_

" _Last question. How will your words be written? Two options."_

You look at the unstoppable three dots, waiting for your choices.

" _One: you will write them in your room, you won't wear clothes all afternoon and you won't cum."_

Your pussy tightens, not really liking that idea. It takes him longer to write his next message.

" _Two: I will write them on you somewhere else, you will cum, but you have to choose between wearing a skirt or pants. You wear a skirt you can put underwear on, you wear pants you can't put any."_

Of course he must know you want to see him. You still can't keep yesterday's memory of him from your mind. All smooth skin, hard cock, and whispers; all for you. You want to see him, your home felt safe and he didn't, but you want to see him. You want to see his fingers writing on your skin.

Skirt and panties felt safer, he already made you orgasm in those.

" _Two, skirt."_

" _Meet me at 4PM in front of the library. I'll bring the pen."_

Five hours, and you'll have him in front of you, doing everything you've decided. You get into the shower, hoping the warm water will calm your nerves. Did you make the right choice?

* * *

Kylo has his back against the brick wall of the library, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that had some trouble fitting around his chest, you see him looking down at his phone, face scowling. His eyes move slowly up your legs and skirt to then jump at your eyes. His lips curl that tiny bit upwards. Putting his phone away into a back pocket of his jeans, he signals for you to follow with a small tilt of his head, getting away from the brick wall and going around the building.

He guides you into the small forest behind it, almost reaching the end of it and the beginning of the hill behind the campus. There isn't a soul on a Sunday afternoon. Perfect day to have some fun into the woods.

You told your flat mate you were going to meet with him, not giving her the specifics, and she looked at you slack jawed after you described him and she placed him in her mind. She had seen him a few times, not believing he had the social skills to be dating around. Again, no specifics. But you felt the need to tell her; she bid you farewell while dramatically crying over the movie night plans you had not cancelled yet.

Kylo stops beside a tree, looking around him for a moment, then at you. Your gaze flickers from him to the nearby vegetation, unsure of where to put your arms; or yourself. His warm hand wraps loosely around your wrist, slowly pulling you and moving you to rest your back against the tree.

You rise your gaze and see his serious expression, his fingers resting on your wrist without squishing it.

"You may change one answer," he says, voice making you shiver. You forget you're in the middle of a forest – he tells you to go home.

"I'm good," he frees your wrist and takes a black marker from his pocket, your eyes are stuck on it. You want to squish your thighs together. Kylo's covered toes get between your shoes and you spread your legs further, his free hand moves to your thigh and starts travelling up from behind your knee, you sigh, watching it pushing up your skirt. Kylo moves to your ear.

"Anywhere you go, someone could see the bad girl you are," his big hand travels back to the inside of your knee and pulls up your leg, your pussy grabs onto nothing, breath shaking when you see him lowering himself to kneel on the leaf covered floor. "It's what I'll see when you spread your legs and show me your wet cunt."

You let a whimper, he's holding up your leg, opening you.

"Don't move."

He puts the marker between his teeth to pop it open, you watch his determined strokes as he writes on you, the smooth tip tickling the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. You're getting wet, his face and hands so near where you want them. He finishes the first word and when he takes his pen away your hips squirm under the hand that still grips you.

Your raised leg falls and Kylo attaches the cap to the back of the marker.

"Think you can hold the other up for me?" you bite the inside of your cheek, thinking. His hand grips yours and puts it on his shoulder. Resting part of your weight on him, face hot, you raise your unmarked leg.

A fingertip brushes your covered opening, pressing the material into your pussy, getting it wet, releasing it – pressing again, further. Letting a sigh your hips move towards him.

"You're in public, girl. Be quiet and don't move," he whispers, breath brushing your cunt. Your hand grips him tight and you swallow your building moan.

The pen is brushing your skin and you need to bite your lip when his prodding fingers keep spreading your wetness over the thin fabric. Avoiding your clit. You focus on keeping your raised leg from moving, fearing a smear going down your leg. What have you done this last few days to end up in a situation like this?

Kylo's fingers and marker disappear, you rest your leg – hand on his shoulder – and see him closing the pen and putting it back in his pocket.

His hands move up behind your thighs and cup your ass, mouth between your legs, replacing his fingers, eyes closed; Kylo starts to leave kisses and a moan escapes your throat. He opens back his eyes, cutting your sound with a severe gaze. Your toes curl when you feel his tongue on the other side of your underwear. You wish you had chosen pants.

Several fingertips get inside the back of your underwear, feeling them moving down and spreading the lips around your hole, his tongue traveling all the way up your clit. Both hands on his shoulders, you moan, tongue pressing _there_.

Kylo moves away, no more fingers on you.

"I need to gag you," you don't breathe, he moves away from between your legs and nudges you to close them. His fingers wrap on either side of your panties and he takes them down your legs. You step away from them. Kylo rises on his feet, your arms move with his shoulders.

Resting a thumb on your chin, you open your mouth.

"Do you always need to have your mouth stuffed to be quiet?" his fingers push the wet underwear inside. "Can't remember how you did it the first time?" he keeps whispering. "Shouldn't have let you moan when I called," he shakes his head, as if telling that to himself.

His fingers push your chin up, shutting your mouth. You breathe again when he gets back on his knees. Hands prying open your legs, you let a muffled moan when you see the smirk spreading on his face – you forgot the words around your naked cunt.

Closing your eyes you feel his lips brushing your soaked ones. Nose caressing your clit as he leaves open mouthed kisses.

Your hands dive into his hair – soft – and tug. You feel his groan deep inside, he buries his mouth between your legs, you tug again. Muffled moans, yours drowning his in your ears, thank god you could feel them.

His tongue explores every corner of your pussy lips, you can't help but move your hips, rubbing your clit faster, hands pressing his head against you. Kylo doesn't complain, letting you handle him as you see fit. Even with your own used panties in your mouth, thighs marked by him, you feel powerful with the way he lets you ride his face. How he moans the rougher you get with him.

Your muscles tighten with your approaching orgasm, and without another thought your hips grind against him. Pleasure tingling on every limb and pussy tightening around his tongue. Your hips buck a few more times and you open your eyes to see his buried face. Cheeks warm, coming down from your high, you loose the hold on his hair. His mouth moving away for a moment before running his tongue over your sensitive clit, wanting to hear your whining.

With a last kiss he takes away his mouth, your hands fall against the tree, his are drying his jaw and cheeks. Getting up once more, you look at him without being able to believe that you just rode this man's face.

"Open," your jaw drops and he takes your underwear away. "Put these back on."

Still in a daze, you grab the wet piece of cloth he is offering. His hands steading you while you get one leg through, then the other. Leaving every inch of skin feeling wet with saliva. When you're done and your skirt falls back in place your eyes linger on the hard outline of his cock.

You look up at him, at his neutral face, you want to change it. You're feeling powerful. Your hand cups his clothed erection, seeing his eyes flicker and his lips purse. You squeeze him and he clenches his teeth. You're the one smirking this time around.

Not caring about the dried leaves biting your skin, Kylo taking a step back to let you fall, your hands work over the buttons and zipper. You take his hard dick to discover his tip completely wet in his pre-cum – you set yourself to lick and suck him wetter with your tongue and lips.

Just like yesterday, you work him with your hand, his in your hair.

"Will you let me fuck your pretty mouth?" you let his hard cock get inside. "I won't be gentle," he whispers; neither have you been. Moving down his cock, you gag once around him before moving back, hands tightening in your hair. "You don't know what you're playing with. I'll show you."

Both your hands gripping the skin of his waist, Kylo pulls your head down his cock. Not reaching its base, he keeps you still, tears fall faster with your throat clenching around him.

"You like it?" he moves back to let you breathe, saliva falling on your shirt. He pushes back in to begin his slow thrusts. "Yes, you like it," his hands don't tug your hair, his fingertips caress you but his palms keep your head still, thrusts getting faster but never making you take more than half his cock. "How will you go back home, bad girl? Be careful when you sit or skirt goes up," his fingers dig into your scalp. "What will people think when they see your spit all over your clothes?" he lets you breathe again, you feel your shirt sticking on you – you don't care. You want to feel him cumming inside you.

He does fuck your mouth now. That's really the only way to describe his thrusting; you can't feel your tears, cheeks already too wet with them. Like almost the rest of you.

"Such a good girl," he says through clenched teeth, "I should write that on your tits next time," you're sure your nails must be scraping his skin. He stiffens, cock twitching in your throat, you hear a deep moan coming from him. Hips slowly thrusting through his orgasm, like yesterday, he lets his last drops fall on your tongue.

When he leaves you empty and his hands go away, you swallow, clenching your teeth, trying to get back the feeling of your jaw. Your own sleeves clean the saliva on your chin and neck, like he did. Kylo has put his jeans back in place.

His hands appear to get you back on your feet.

"Let me take you to your place," he supports you as you clean your knees from the dirt and broken leaves. "I can drive you there," you look at him, his hand griping your waist.

"Sounds good," you nod. He nods. Kylo lets go of your waist.

You follow him to the nearest parking lot, your shirt almost dry by the time you get to it, in front of you, a car parked with its passenger's door in the small forest direction. Kylo's hand shortly waves towards it, he goes around to get into the driver's seat.

He has carefully thought of this, hasn't he? Your stomach twists.

Seated in his car, seatbelt on, you give him a few directions to know where to take you. With a nod, he starts the engine.

Neither of you say a word. There's something nagging you. It doesn't matter, when you get home you'll take a shower and then you'll spend an hour trying to decide which film to watch on movie night. You think of your flat mate and there's that same uneasy feeling; she didn't expect you to come back for the night.

There's something in you that would love that too. Spend a night with him? Or just a whole afternoon, going somewhere, talking? You remember how surprised she was that he had any _social skills to be dating around_.

Did he date? Is this dating for him? _Uneasiness_.

Did he approach women this way?

"There," you tell him, tight lipped. Is he doing this with others?

He stops in front of your door. You unbuckle your seatbelt but don't move. You turn to look at him, he does the same, Kylo's eyes move to the window, your eyes; the window.

"What is this?" you ask him, he turns, resting the back of his head on his seat. "Just – do you go around masturbating girls?" his hands tighten the grip on his wheel.

You see his scowl deepen, he makes a short shrug, you don't move.

He faces you again.

"What do you want me to say?"

You clench your teeth.

"Nothing."

Getting out of his car, you slam the door, watching him wincing. Childish, but you tell yourself he deserves it. You make your way to your home, to your shower, and a sure to be interesting movie night.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** Shorter, less smutty chapter, it sort of happened. I promise more sexiness next time! Hope you all are enjoying this so far :)

* * *

You've been more than two weeks with his silence. And him with yours. You have not seen him neither in the corridors, nor the cafeteria – he is avoiding you. Expertly. The first week you were angry; you did not want to remember the second week, too sad. But now – now you were horny. This has been the most difficult week, by far.

For the last four days, you read the few words he had sent you over and over. You imagined his voice at night and it was so difficult not to send him something; you've been dying to. Even if he doesn't answer. Because he won't answer.

Sliding a bit down your seat, you look at your teacher heartily answering questions at 8AM, then at your friend on your left; writing down a sentence to then take a five-minute break with his phone. Your sheet of paper is mostly white, fingers playing with your pen, you look at your bag on the floor, leaning over and retrieving your phone to join your friend in his break.

You leave the pen on top of your paper, unlocking the screen on your lap, thighs squishing together when you look at the same skirt you wore that first time; same class, same hour. You just needed the lights to be off and sit alone a few rows back and –

You sit straighter, shaking the thought, yesterday you masturbated two times after getting home. You can do this – he won't answer.

Looking back at your unlocked screen you tap on your message app. You sneak a peek at your class mate, still in his break, you read Kylo's words. You miss him, you don't care if he won't talk. Your eyes fall on the camera icon.

No, you shouldn't. Don't be stupid, don't think with your cunt.

But you won't _be_ saying anything.

You slid a bit down your seat. You discreetly look at your friend, at the girl two seats on your right. Your camera is on and you send him a shot of your skirt and knees. You lock your screen. It's an innocent shot, you have not made a photo of your panties or anything; it is _no_ sexual shot. He can see plenty of women in skirts showing their knees.

You feel a short alert vibration. It has been long since you last heard your heartbeat. Why did you send that?

It's a message alert. Shit.

Your classmate is back on taking notes, resting the bottom of the device on your lap and angling the screen towards you, your stomach is twisting and you tap on your alert. Downloading and showing an _innocent_ shot of Kylo's open pencil case with a black marker in it. Your face warms up, leaving the screen down against your skirt. He was not supposed to answer.

Damn that marker. It took you three showers to take the ink off.

You want to feel him slowly scribbling letters on your skin again.

You spend the rest of the class feeling the phone burning against your palm, resisting to send him any reply. He does not send anything else.

Five minutes before the class is over, you pack your things and reassure your friend that you're going to meet him for lunch. As you make your way down the hall, phone still in hand, you see the restroom at the end of it.

You want another answer.

Getting into the restroom, a couple of minutes before the first classes end, you get into one of the free stalls. Leaving your bag on the floor, you tap the camera and send him a shot of your hand wrinkling up your skirt and showing your panties and unmarked thighs. Waiting a few minutes, people starting to get into the restroom, you get nothing.

You overdid it.

Leaving the stall, you go towards the small study area on your left and sit on the free corner of a table. You draw the books you had taken with you to kill time between classes, you better get something done. Thirty minutes into it; you get another alert.

It may not be him. Don't let your hopes –

A photo is downloading under yours, you see his hand pushing aside the flowers of one of the gigantic flowerpots you knew decorated the sides of the building. In the middle of it, a key with a number tag. You pack your books.

Walking straight to one of the sides of the building, you wish he provided more clues on which flowerpot he used. What if you have to walk all the way to the other side? What must people think of you looking at some decorative plants? Luck strikes you at the fourth flowerpot you look into. Now you _just_ need to find the set of lockers the key belongs to. There must be seven or eight you can place in your mind. A picture of the locker would have been good.

You can't ask him, afraid that would break the little game.

Two set of lockers later, you find the number of the tag on the lockers in front of the cafeteria. At least he didn't pick one from the top row. You open it slowly, unsure of what you're going to find. You should have known. His pen rests in the middle of it.

Pursing your lips, you take it, it's almost time for your next class. You'll get into the nearest restroom from your next classroom.

"Want me to keep you a seat?" your flat mate asks when she spots you.

"I'll sit on the back," there's too many people on the front rows.

"Lazy," she says accusingly, you show her your best offended face.

Quickly getting into the bathroom stall, bag on your feet, you take his pen. Face warm and arousal already making you wet, you wrinkle up your skirt, popping the marker open. You know which words to write. You put them on the front of your thighs, up, making sure they're easily covered.

Careful with your lettering, you take a look at your finished result. You have missed this – you have missed him.

You cover yourself and go into your classroom, sitting at the end of the last row, leaving your bag on top of the seat beside yours.

Notes on the table, phone on your lap, you make sure no one can really see your thighs, your bag aids you. You change the pen for your phone, unable to wait anymore. Slowly raising the hem of your skirt all the way up, you send him a similar picture, this time with ink near your underwear.

Instantly covering up after the shot is taken, you impatiently wait for the next alert. You're surprised you just have to wait for a few minutes. After feeling the short vibration your hand flies to your screen and taps on his conversation.

You really want to see him again.

The shameless bastard is showing you how hard you have made his cock under his jeans. Pressing your thighs together, looking at the hard line of his cock, you decide you want to give him something.

You fold your blank paper in the middle, folding the sides to make an improvised envelope. Silently packing back your things, you make your way out of the class and into the restroom, you can't believe how excited you are to do this. You take your panties off, folding them and putting them in the paper envelope.

You could choose another locker, make him search for it, hide the key in the flowers at the other side of the building, you're sure he would go straight to the same place he used first. It's a shame you don't have time for that. Approaching the cafeteria, you see the empty locker he used, leaving the enveloped panties inside, you lock the aluminum door.

Feeling exposed, you make your way towards the side exit, reminding yourself that no one can guess your nakedness – what will he think when he finds your underwear? This would feel so much better if he could tell you something.

You do choose another pot, make him search a bit at least, and send him an almost identical photo of the one he made. You linger for a moment on his last picture.

You go back into class, not wanting to have your flat mate digging on why you disappeared, sure you were not going to hear from Kylo for a while, you focus on taking notes. And if someone else finds the key? It could be anyone's underwear.

The remaining minutes of the class are over and after telling your goodbyes you join your friend in the hall to have lunch.

Kylo hasn't replied. When you get to the cafeteria you see your locker – empty. There's a knot in your stomach, you take a seat at the edge of one of the few free tables, your friend taking the spot in front of you.

You take your phone from your bag together with your food. There is a message alert you did not see.

Eating with one hand, you unlock the screen with the other and try to keep your best neutral face when you see your underwear between his fingers and his hand wrapped around his naked hard cock.

" _I'd like to see you,"_ you had to tell him – you're sure he feels the same. You look expectantly at the three dots.

" _Tomorrow I'll be at the party,"_ now you would be going as well.

You lock the screen and keep eating lunch, wondering how are you able to keep a straight face when you see Kylo walking across. He looks at you for a moment, a hand in his pocket, you join your thighs, body burning – he knows how naked you are, what you got written on your legs.

He disappears from your field of vision; he _had_ been avoiding you.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:** More smut with these dorks, hope you like it :)

* * *

Screaming for two beers at one of the bartenders you slam the two tickets and plastic cups on the already wet and sticky bar. The drunk girl that took your order brings back the two brimming cups and you squish yourself between the people that were waiting for their turn, a cup on each hand, balancing them with a gracefulness you thought should be deserving an award. Last time you attended your University's great yearly party was in your first year of your degree, finding it overcrowded and cold. Who got the great idea of celebrating the University's name, in November, in the open air?

You spot your flat mate sitting on the staircase you left her at. Sitting on the free space left by her purse, you hand her a cup and make a small toast. You drink the cold cheap beer, searching the crowd since you got back on campus. He should be easy to spot, yet somehow he always saw you before you saw him. You have not crossed another word with him since yesterday's exchange.

If you found him, great. If you didn't, maybe not so great.

When you got home and told your friend of your plans she looked at you quizzically. Apparently, you could magically change your mind in a matter of 24 hours. After taking a shower – the persistent ink still on your thighs – she told you to _dress for the occasion_. She wanted to introduce you to some friends of hers so you would forget about _Dark Prince_. She still didn't know the specifics.

She was appalled when she saw you going out in a shirt, jeans and short boots. You told her _the occasion_ required for an unfrozen ass by the end of the night, and so you pulled your jacket on. Unable to tell her the real goal of your layers.

You would lose your mind if you found him while wearing a skirt. You would want nothing else but for him to sneak a hand. He could not do that with a thick layer of snuggling fabric between his hand and your willing pussy.

Your friend snatches your more than half empty cup, serving herself the remains of your beer. You gape at her as she puts her half full cup inside your empty one, keeping both. You need that, otherwise you'll have to pay for another one.

"If you want to meet my friends, text me," _what?_ "I'll be over there with them," she points at a huge naked tree near the bar. "If I move from there, I'll text you," she rolls her eyes at your dumbfounded face. "You've got _Dark Prince_ over there looking at you," looking were her head pointed at, you see Kylo standing with his small group of friends, he averts his gaze as soon as your eyes lay on him. "Tell me if you leave campus."

You look back at her and her smirking face, and you want to tell her how wrong she's got it. You're wearing pants! Nothing will happen!

She gets up, taking the two cups with her, and her hand makes a small waving motion. You see her go. When you turn around Kylo is shifting from one foot to another, his friends listening to him, he takes a small step to his side; with a nod, he turns around and walks away.

You see him disappear, he has not even looked at you before leaving, what is –

An alert buzzes in your pocket.

" _I'll wait 10 minutes in front of the library."_

You want to go. But you still wanted to ask him so many things. It pains you, either you have him or his answers. Or, most likely, neither.

You want him.

Getting up, you leave the loud party behind and you hurry towards your library; you see him almost identically as last time.

Back against the brick wall, looking at his phone, this time with grey jeans and a thick black sweater. You approach him, not getting too close – he will engulf you. He takes his phone away and considers you.

"Come into my car," he asks without asking, uncomfortable. Pensive, you set your gaze on a brick near his shoulder. "You can ask me whatever you want," he quickly adds, you look at him. His mouth furrows, and suddenly he looks more at ease, a glint in his eyes. "If I answer I take your clothes, if I don't, you take mine."

You bite your lip, trying to hide a small grin.

"Deal," you say, first following him with your eyes and then setting your pace a short distance behind him.

You walk past two half empty parking lots, of course he must have parked as far away from the party as possible. Almost leaving campus behind, you follow him to a small unlit parking lot, his car's lights flashing for a moment as he unlocks it. You see him leaning inside the driver's seat, shutting the door, going over to the passenger's seat and doing the same.

Kylo gets into the backseat, you follow after, resting one knee on the cushions. His hands grab you and pull you on top of him, leaning towards the door while you straddle his legs, closing it.

He sits back and you just stare at the half of his face lit by the moon. Kylo's hands heavy on your thighs.

"Do socks and shoes count?" you ask, to break the identically heavy silence. Kylo's eyes fall to your boots.

"No," his legs move under yours to kick his off, you lean a bit back to take yours with your hands. "Neither does your jacket," he drags it down your shoulders as soon as you took your boots and socks – not giving you time to protest him – discarding it beside him.

"Do you do this with others?" you ask, almost whispering, his fingertips dipping into the hem of your shirt.

"No," he answers in kind, somehow you think he has practiced his answer. You begin to feel the cold fingertips on your skin as he drags your shirt up, making you shiver, he doesn't stop – you love the way his eyes go up as he uncovers you. You raise your arms when he reaches your bra; Kylo leaving you almost half naked.

His fingers don't stop making patterns on your skin, caressing and hands squishing your waist, distracting. You focus.

"Why did you follow me into class?" you whisper. His eyes are on yours, but his hands don't stop, you see his lips pursing, releasing – pursing.

You sneak your hands under his soft sweater, he leans a bit forward, back off his seat, you pull the wool from his head and then down his arms. Huffing in disappointment; him looking at you with a little smirk. Somehow, now you have to take his t-shirt.

"Were you planning on touching me when you followed me?" you are not sure if you want him to answer or not. His eyes travel down, then up.

"No," he says, slightly shaking his head, his warmer palms cup your covered breasts. You're going to lean forward for him to unclasp your bra, but his fingers get beneath it, pushing it enough to free your tits. He immediately gets your nipples between his fingers, slowly pinching and tugging them.

Whimpering when his pinch gets too strong, he does not trouble himself with the clasp of your bra, Kylo takes it the same way he took your shirt. His fingers never leave your tits and nipples.

You feel him harder beneath you. You need to think.

"Do you like me?" you breathe more than say.

His fingers are on the button of your jeans, you grab his wrists but he's already unbuttoning your pants and lowering your zipper.

"Yes," his hands are on your ass and he pulls you against him, dragging your jeans down, making you sit back on his legs again. Your hands fly to the front seats as he puts your feet on his stomach, dragging your pants all the way down your legs. "Why did you put these on?" he huffs under his breath.

"So you couldn't take them off," you answer while he takes them away and makes you straddle him again.

"I see everything has gone according to your plan," his hands roam up your thighs, fingers stopping near the almost faded ink. His hands cup your ass, pulling your body to his, your hands on his shoulders. "Remind me. What did you do, bad girl?"

Your cheeks warm up and his nose is so close to yours, his fingertips playing with the elastic bands of your panties and his hard cock pressed against your wet covered pussy. Who would be able to think like this?

"I was making the questions," you tell him, trying to regain your control over him while being almost completely naked.

"I'm making them now," he whispers, your skin feeling too hot. "You answer, you take something off me," your hands move to the neck of his t-shirt, wanting it gone. "Tell me. What did you do?"

You swallow, trying to find the words to tell him that you spent half a day walking down the corridors with marked thighs and no underwear. Thrilled that he was the only person in campus that knew that – that he had your panties in his pocket. You can't find your words.

He pushes you back on his legs, your hands find support on the front seats and he is removing your underwear the same way he did with your pants.

Completely naked, taking deep breaths, he makes you straddle him once more but doesn't keep your body too close to his. He wants to see you, even if you're half in shadow. Kylo's hands skim up to cup your tits, squishing – once – and moving down again, gripping your hips and making you show him more of your pussy. Your hands glued on his shoulders.

"You like going around showing your wet pussy?" his thumbs make patterns so close to it, spreading your lips, making you pant.

"Yes," you manage, his lips curl. Kylo is leaning a bit forward and your hands grip the back of his t-shirt, pushing it up, getting it over his head – untidying his hair. You hate that his hands need to leave you for a moment. Throwing his clothing in the dark, your fingertips move up his skin, you feel two of his getting wet as he rubs them between your pussy lips.

You moan, caressing shoulders and neck, moving your hips so he goes up to your clit; he doesn't brush it once.

"Do you want my fingers inside you?" _anything_.

"Yes," you whimper, needing, forgetting about his clothes.

You protest when he stops touching you to unbutton his pants. Realizing what he is doing, you take his hands away to lower his zipper, getting up on your knees to allow him to slide his jeans down, Kylo kicks them off almost the same way he did with his shoes and socks. You sit back on him, one hand on his waist, the other caressing and rubbing his covered hard dick, tip soaking his underwear. He must be desperate to take that off, how can he go on teasing you?

Kylo's hands make you resume your position to stretch you with one fingertip, moaning, you move to take all his finger – hand squishing him. He thrusts up against your fist and slides another finger.

He's got some _fucking wide fingers_.

His palm buries them even deeper to then take them out of you. You chase after them, he indulges you, making you ride his fingers. You slowly move your fist up and down his covered erection and he makes you gasp when his free hand uncovers your clit, _still not touching_.

"Do you want to cum, bad girl?" he hisses, lips pursing, chest moving the same way yours did – he has to be dying to take his damn underwear off.

Something makes you want to see him even more desperate.

You moan – loud – riding his fingers, one hand gripping him and not moving. The other making its way to cup his covered balls – oh, how he grits his teeth. You don't have any clothes for him to take.

The hand uncovering your clit goes up to pinch one of your nipples.

"Answer, slut!" with a pained whimper he no longer lets you slide up and down his fingers. The pinch on your nipple is getting tighter and you squirm under it, hurting in such a good way that makes you want to ask him to squish the other one.

You submit, "Yes! Make me cum, please."

You raise yourself on your knees, urging him to slide down his last piece of clothing and gripping his cock as soon as you uncover it. His tip so red and soaked and swollen, you smear his precum down his shaft, Kylo grunting and spreading his legs – fingers thrusting inside you.

A hand gripping your previously neglected nipple.

"You like being called a slut, girl?" his hold tightens, but his fingers fuck you so well.

"Yes," you moan, face burning; adoring him. You grip his slickened cock and cup his balls like before, Kylo is back thrusting against your fist.

"I want to fuck you, slut," he says, hissing every word, his hand leaves your nipple and his thumb is circling your clit.

You've been dying to really feel him inside you for so long that you find your words between your moans.

"Already fuck me, Kylo!" you scream, because that's the only thing you can do with your closing orgasm and his thumb sending you over it.

For a moment hot pleasure blinds you and you keep riding his fingers as you clench around them. Whole body tingling with the sensation, and as you're spasming on his fingers you see him silently opening his mouth and his cock twitching in your hand. Cum staining his stomach. His fingers letting you ride the last waves of your orgasm and your hand making his last drops fall on himself and your fingers.

You stop moving, both of you regaining your steady beating, you let go of his cock and lick your fingers. Kylo leaves you empty and pushes your knees to the floor of his car, grabbing your hair and pulling your lips close to his cum.

"Lick me clean, slut," you clench your pussy, still feeling the remnants of your pleasure, and lick his stomach clean. His hand pulling your head back once you're done and his lips meeting yours. Kissing and devouring your lips, his tongue wanting to get inside and you letting him in, drinking him in just as he drinks you.

Kylo moves away to breathe again. Clouded eyes looking at yours.

"Do you want to go to my place?" you ask him. His eyes consider you, his hand releases its hold.

You feel both his hands cupping your nape, lips pursing, he nods.


End file.
